sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μηχανική Ισορροπία
Μηχανική Ισορροπία Mechanical equilibrium thumb|300px| [[Στατική Ισορροπία ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυναμική Ισορροπία ]] thumb|300px| [[Μηχανική Ισορροπία ---- Ευστάθεια Αστάθεια Ουδέτερη Ισορροπία ]] thumb|300px| [[Θραύση ΣυμμετρίαςΙσορροπία ]] thumb|300px| [[Θραύση ΣυμμετρίαςΙσορροπία ]] - Ένα είδος ισορροπίας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Μηχανική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "μηχανή". Εισαγωγή Στο παράπλευρο γράφημα: *x3 and x5 are points of stable equilibrium - bowls. If the system is slightly displaced to either side the forces on either side will return the object back to these positions. *x4 is a position of unstable equilibrium - a crest or peak. If the object is displaced ever so slightly from this position, the internal forces on either side will act to encourage further displacement instead of returning it back to x4. *x6 is a position of either dynamic or static (neutral) equilibrium - a plateau. Since there is no net force acting on the object it must either possess only potential energy and be at rest or, it also possesses kinetic energy and must be moving at a constant velocity. Ανάλυση :Ένα Φυσικό Σύστημα βρίσκεται σε μηχανική ισορροπία όταν το άθροισμα των δυνάμεων και ροπών, σε κάθε σωμάτιο που απαρτίζει το σύστημα, είναι μηδέν. : \Sigma\tau_{orque} = 0.\, Ένα σωμάτιο σε μηχανική ισορροπία δεν υπόκειται σε γραμμικές ή περιστροφικές επιταχύνσεις, εν τούτοις μπορεί να μετατοπίζεται έχοντας σταθερή ταχύτητα. Ο παραπάνω ορισμός ωστόσο, δεν έχει ευρεία χρήση στη Μηχανική Συνεχών Μέσων, για την οποία η έννοια του σωματιδίου δεν χρησιμοποιείται. Επιπρόσθετα, αυτό ο ορισμός δεν δίνει ιδιαίτερες πληροφορίες ως προς τις πιο σημαντικές και ενδιαφέρουσες διαστάσεις των καταστάσεων ισορροπίας, τη σταθερότητά τους. Ένας εναλλακτικός ορισμός της ισορροπίας που είναι γενικότερος και πολλές φορές πιο χρήσιμος είναι: :Ένα Φυσικό Σύστημα βρίσκεται σε μηχανική ισορροπία αν η θέση του στον Χώρο όπου το θεωρούμε, βρίσκεται σε σημείο στο οποίο η κλίση της δυναμικής ενέργειάς του είναι μηδέν. Εξαιτίας της θεμελιώδους σχέσης μεταξύ δύναμης και ενέργειας, ο παραπάνω ορισμός είναι ισοδύναμος με τον πρώτο. Εντούτοις, ο ορισμός που περιλαμβάνει την ενέργεια μπορεί να επεκταθεί άμεσα για να δώσει πληροφορίες για το είδος και την κατάσταση της ισορροπίας. Για παράδειγμα, από την ανάλυση, είναι γνωστό ότι η αναγκαία συνθήκη για την ύπαρξη τοπικού ελαχίστου ή'' τοπικού μεγίστου σε μία διαφορίσιμη συνάρτηση είναι ο μηδενισμός της πρώτης παραγώγου. Για να καθορίσουμε αν ένα σημείο είναι ελάχιστο ή μέγιστο, μπορεί να γίνει χρήση του κριτηρίου της δεύτερης παραγώγου. Οι διακρίσεις στις καταστάσεις ισορροπίας έχουν ως εξής: * Δεύτερη παράγωγος < 0 : Η δυναμική ενέργεια βρίσκεται σε ένα τοπικό μέγιστο, που σημαίνει ότι το σύστημα βρίσκεται σε μια ασταθή κατάσταση. Αν το σύστημα μετατοπιστεί αυθαίρετα προς μια μικρή απόσταση από την κατάσταση ισορροπίας, οι δυνάμεις του συστήματος το εξαναγκάζουν να μετακινηθεί ακόμη πιο μακριά από αυτήν. * Δεύτερη παράγωγος > 0 : Η δυναμική ενέργεια βρίσκεται σε τοπικό ελάχιστο. Αυτή είναι η κατάσταση ευσταθούς ισορροπίας. Η αντίδραση προς μια μικρή διαταραχή της ισορροπίας, θα είναι οι δυνάμεις που επιδρούν στο σύστημα να τείνουν να επαναφέρουν την ισορροπία. Αν είναι δυνατές πάνω από μία καταστάσεις ευσταθούς ισορροπίας για ένα σύστημα, κάθε κατάσταση ευσταθούς ισορροπίας της οποίας η δυναμική ενέργεια είναι υψηλότερη από το ολικό ελάχιστο, αντιπροσωπεύουν μετασταθείς καταστάσεις. *Δεύτερη παράγωγος = 0 ή δεν υπάρχει: Το κριτήριο της δεύτερης παραγώγου δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί και έτσι πρέπει να καταφύγουμε στο κριτήριο της πρώτης παραγώγου. Κάθε μια από τις παραπάνω καταστάσεις είναι δυνατή σε αυτή την περίπτωση όπως και μια τρίτη κατάσταση: η ύπαρξη μιας περιοχής όπου η ενέργεια δεν μεταβάλλεται. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η ισορροπία λέγεται ουδέτερη ή αδιάφορη. Εδώ, αν το σύστημα μετατοπιστεί λίγο, θα παραμείνει στη νέα του κατάσταση. Σε περισσότερες της μίας διάστασης, είναι δυνατό να λάβουμε διαφορετικά αποτελέσματα για διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις, για παράδειγμα η σταθερότητα ως προς τη μετατόπιση στον άξονα των ''x μπορεί να υπάρχει, ενώ ταυτόχρονα να υπάρχει αστάθεια στον άξονα των y'', μία περίπτωση που καλείται Σαγματικό Σημείο. Γενικά, η ισορροπία είναι ευσταθής όταν είναι ευσταθής προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις. Η ειδική κατάσταση μηχανικής ισορροπίας ενός ακίνητου αντικειμένου λέγεται 'στατική ισορροπία'. Μία οθόνη πάνω σε ένα γραφείο μπορεί να βρίσκεται σε στατική ισορροπία. Ο ελάχιστος αριθμός καταστάσεων στατικής ισορροπίας που εμφανίζεται σε ομογενή κυρτά σώματα (που βρίσκονται υπό βαρύτητα σε οριζόντια επιφάνεια) παρουσιάζει ειδικό ενδιαφέρον. Στην περίπτωση που βρίσκονται στο επίπεδο, ο ελάχιστος αριθμός είναι 4, ενώ στις τρεις διαστάσεις μπορεί κάποιος να δημιουργήσει ένα αντικείμενο με μόνο ένα σημείο ευσταθούς ισορροπίας και ένα σημείο ασταθούς ισορροπίας, που λέγεται ''Gomboc Ένα Gomboc το οποίο είναι κατασκευασμένο έτσι ώστε να ανακτά την ισορροπία από μόνο του, αν τη χάσει. Ταξινόμηση Διακρίνουμε δύο είδη: *Στατική Ισορροπία *Δυναμική Ισορροπία Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ισορροπία * Δύναμη * Ροπή Βιβλιογραφία * Marion & Thornton, Classical Dynamics of Particles and Systems. Fourth Edition, Harcourt Brace & Company (1995). * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Κλασσική Μηχανική